


DROPSBYSAM NOT CANON IM SO SAD MY CONFORT SHIP IS DEAD</3</3<\{ FOLFOUSH WHWY

by dropsbysam



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bro - Freeform, CRYING HYSTERICALLY, FOOLISH WHY, IM DEVASTATED, LOVE I S DEAD, angst time methinks, awesamponk not canon, i will go down with awesamponk, im a sam apologist m, im literally gonna piss my pants, im so sad, love is dead, my man aint do nothin wrong, this wont stop me from writing dropsbysam tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsbysam/pseuds/dropsbysam
Summary: IM SO FUCKDIGN SAD
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 31
Kudos: 41





	DROPSBYSAM NOT CANON IM SO SAD MY CONFORT SHIP IS DEAD</3</3<\{ FOLFOUSH WHWY

IM SO FUCKDING AHHHSJAHAJAHSHHAHS

IM GOING TO SHIT

THIS IS ME RANTING

dropsbysam is my comfort ship i will go down w/ it.. though ponk and foolish do have a dynamic that could be fun to write.... but sAM

I DONT KNOW IF SAM ACTUALLY CHEATE DON PONK BUT I DONT THINK HE DID BC HE WOULD NEVER 

IF HE DID THEN FUCK STRAIGHT PEOPEL😭😭😭

if u think this is gonna stop me from writing awesamponk u are very wrong

i have a hyperfixation on them rn and i cant lose it bc if i do then i will feel like i am dead and i will habe no purpose in the world anymore

i swear to fuckign GOD sam and ponk's dsmp relationship is so fucked up but i love ot

im so mad at foolish for telling ponk that sam cheated on him

ive said this already BUT SAM WOULD NEVER👹👹

my fellow awesamdude apologists bplease back me up her e

im going theiugh the 69 stages of griefh


End file.
